1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to display systems and, in particular, to a method and apparatus for electronic checklist display systems. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for displaying electronic checklists with integrated systems information and graphics.
2. Background
A checklist is an information aid, typically in the form of a list of actions to be performed. Checklists may be utilized to assist with memory recall, verification, and performance improvement. Checklists may be used to verify that routine and non-routine tasks have been performed correctly.
Checklists may be maintained in a paper format. However, paper checklists may be difficult to update or modify. If checklist items are deferred for later performance, they may be forgotten. In addition, paper checklists do not provide an indication of checklist execution progress. Paper checklists may result in inefficiency due to the time required to locate the paper checklist, misreading the paper checklist, or misplacing the paper checklist.
An electronic checklist is a checklist presented to a user on a computing device or other display system rather than on paper. Electronic checklists may increase efficiency and reduce errors associated with paper checklists.
Current checklists typically only provide a brief identification of each task or action to be taken. A user may want to refer to other relevant information from another source that is more detailed or technical than the information available in a checklist. In such cases, a user may have to search one or more other sources for the relevant information prior to proceeding with performance of a checklist item.
For example, if a checklist item indicates adjusting a setting on a control panel, the user may have to locate synoptic information pages, other information identifying the correct settings, or identify other systems that may be impacted by changing those settings in a separate book, binder, or database of information.
Moreover, even if the user locates additional information to assist with completing the checklist item, that additional information may only provide a small portion of the information desired. In such cases, the user may expend additional time and effort searching.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a method and apparatus that takes into account one or more of the issues discussed above, as well as other potential issues not listed above.